Cause and Effect
by The.Wingless.One
Summary: Charlie's never been married, says he prefers dragons to woman. This may be the truth, but not what we are lead to believe. Charlie discovers a new species of dragon that seems more human then beast. Creature Fic. CWxOC.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place 3 years after the Battle of Hogwarts

This story takes place 3 years after the Battle of Hogwarts.

A/N : By the way, it took me FOREVER to figure out ages and stuff. And for marriages and children, I have no sweet clue their dates. I tried to do as much research as possible. I'm horrid in math, so just trying to figure out Charlie's age 3 years after the Battle of Hogwarts was stressful. I may update depending on if I feel like it, or I get some reviews. I love reviews! .

PAIRINGS : CharlieXOC (Creature.)(Name will be given in later chapters.), HarryxGinny, RonxHermione, BillxFleur. Mentioned : PercyxAudrey, GeorgexAngelina.

STATUS : Harry/Ginny-Married. Ron/Hermione-Married. Bill/Fleur-Married. Percy/Audrey-Long term relationship. Soon to be engaged. George/Angelina-Casually Dating. Eventual relationship.

DISCLAIMER : .. Why do people feel the need to put disclaimers? OBVIOUSLY we're not J.K.Rowling if we're posting on . And are people actually going to sue us? No. -.- Moving on..

WARNING : MalexMale relationship. Aaaand the first chapter is always boring.

--

Chapter .1.  
Coming Home

Charlie Weasley coughed as he stumbled out of his fire place, his eyes watering from the air born soot. He rubbed one of his eyes lazily as he looked around the room. The clutter had grown since his last visit, as always. The sunshine poured through the window in front of him, giving the room and orange, summer glow, even though it was the dead of winter. Charlie turned and headed towards the many voices, as he rounded the corner the sound grew much louder, and the familiar rush of hello's greeted him. His mother, of course, was the first one to hug him, pushing poor Ron and Percy out of her way.

"Oh Charlie, you made it! And just before dinner. I made the potato's the way you like them," Molly said, her eyes very small from her wide smile. She quickly planted a kiss on his freckled cheek.  
"Thanks Mum," Charlie began, but didn't have time to say more before Bill wrapped an arm around his younger brothers neck and pulled him in a half hug. Charlie used to hate when Bill would do this to him, it reminded him he was younger then Bill. But now, he found, it didn't bother him as much.  
"What, too good to come visit your family anymore?" Bill said mockingly, releasing his hold on Charlie's neck. Charlie smiled and felt a sting of guilt; his brother had a point, he had been very busy lately, and forgotten to visit as often as he has said he would.  
"Well, you know," Charlie began nervously, trying to think up a good enough excuse, "the dragon's mating season just finished, and all the new eggs kept me busy."  
"Ah, don't get him started on his dragons, he'll talk for weeks!" Arthur came up from behind the boys and put a hand on their backs, "good to see you, son." His father smiled, never taking anything too seriously.  
"Good to see you too, Dad." Charlie said quickly, getting used to the hustle and bustle of the Weasley house once more. Bill scurried away, seeing the heavily pregnant Fleur from across the room was having trouble with a frayed lace on her shoe.

"You know, there's something I'd like to discuss with you after dinner," Arthur said to Charlie, raising his voice a little over the noise of the dining room while he directed his son to his appointed chair at the dinner table, "don't let me forget it, it's to do with the ministry!" Charlie nodded with a quick, 'alright', as he sat down. He looked around at the table, careful where he rested his hands, remembering how easily glass could break in all the excitement. He sat between Ginny and Percy. The seating arrangements seemed to be pre-arranged. He could have just imagined the stress his mother must have put on herself to get it just right.  
At the head of the table sat his father. To his Dad's right sat his Mum, or where his Mom would sit after she served the food. She sat next to Percy, who was already seated and leaning heavily across the table to talk to Bill about something to do with centaurs. To his Dad's left was of course, Bill, who sat next to his glamorous, even when 7 months pregnant wife, Fleur, who was tending to their 3 year old daughter, Victoire. She sat politely, as no doubt, her mother had showed her, and adjusted her seat on what seemed to be dusty old text books. She seemed older then just three.

Moving on, next to Victoire was George who sat next to Hermione. They seemed to be in a heated debate of whether a certain 'muddle puggle' was allowed to be sold in George and Ron's shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Ron sat beside Hermione and joined in the debate from time to time, but every time he tried to put a word in, Hermione quickly shut him up with ease. Ron seemed to shrug it off, obviously used to it. He and Hermione casually held hands on top of the table, despite Hermione's demeanour. Charlie's sight lingered on George for a few extra seconds, still not used to seeing only one twin. Charlie blinked a few times to get his mind off his deceased brother. Sitting beside Ron was the famous Harry Potter, who seemed to find amusement in Ron and Hermione's behavior as, he too, was holding hands with his spouse, Ginny. Almost on cue, Ginny turned to Charlie and welcomed him home. Percy also turned and welcomed him, commenting on his lack of visitations lately thanks to Charlie's dragons. Charlie casually brushed off the remarks with simple excuses he knew nobody really cared about.

"By the way, Percy, where is Audrey?" Ginny leaned forward slightly to see her brother more clearly. He brought his hand up to scratch his nose, but there was no hiding his obvious blush at the name of his current girlfriend.  
"Has she been here already?" Charlie asked before Percy had a chance to respond.  
"Of course, she met the family last Easter." Ginny said excitedly, in a rather high pitched voice.  
"Ah," Charlie said, another sting of guilt haunted him, "I didn't know it was that serious."  
"It's not-" Percy began modestly, shaking his head.  
"That's not what you said yesterday. Common, she's thinking of when you're going to pop the question, I know it." Ginny said with a large grin at the thought of another wedding.  
"Well maybe sometime next summer." Percy admitted. Charlie smiled, patting his little brother on the back, congratulating him.  
"What about you, Charlie? Any news in the love department?" Ginny asked curiously. This seemed to catch Fleurs attention, who sat across from them.  
Charlie looked down at his plate and fidgeted with his empty water glass, "none so far. Sorry to disappoint."  
"My goodness, Charlie, you ar' 30 years old! 'Ow can you not be worried?" Fleur sounded alarmed at the mere thought.  
"I'm 28 actual-" Charlie tried to state, but was cut off by Fleur.  
"Zat does not matter, what matters eez you need to get out of zeez caves and start looking for a woman, 'ow do you expect to meet someone when you are all zee way out in Albania?" Fleur seemed to be quite appalled.  
"I've actually been transferred to Bulgar-" Charlie attempted to defend himself once more.  
"No matter. All of your younger siblings ar' getting married, including Percy. Even Ginny eez married."  
"Hey!" Ginny chimed.  
"I'm not married," George joined in as well.  
"I thought you and Angelina were dating," Harry said quickly. George shrugged, but did not respond, his eyes catching sight of his mother rounding the corner with dinner floating a few feet in front of her, with the aid of her wand. She let the food drop carefully onto it's designated plate. Ron and George were the first to help themselves to a full plate. Charlie was thankful they got off the subject of Charlie's love life, which was, regretfully, non existent. Not that Charlie thought about it that often, he'd been far too consumed in his work, which he loved. Perhaps married life was just not for him. Though, he did feel lonely from time to time.

His depressing thoughts were quickly subsided when his mother called to him, "help yourself Charlie, before Ron and George eat it all. I swear those boys are bottomless pits," She directed her attention to other members of the family, telling them to take more food, or offering to fetch some extra gravy or dipping sauce. It was obvious she loved having her family together, she must miss having a full house all the time. Poor mum, Charlie thought to himself. He then flooded his plate with the potatoe's mixed with carrots and peas. Mum would appreciate him eating most of the potatoes in which she obviously was thinking of him while preparing.  
Fleur, being pregnant, and from what Charlie had seen, quite hormonal, didn't hold back on extra helpings, after cutting up little Victoire's meat loaf. Bill and his Dad were in a conversation most of the meal, and Ginny, Harry, Ron, and George were in one large group discussion in which Charlie occasionally joined, but mostly he spoke with his mum and Percy.

After a large dinner, plenty of laughs and stories of the family's new lives, they retired to the living room. One by one they each found a place to sit. It was crowded, but not in an uncomfortable way. Looking under the packed Christmas tree, you could tell who bought what presents. The gifts from Fleur and Bill were done in bright blues and reds and were tied with lace. Fleur had obviously taken care of those. The presents from George were badly wrapped, and over taped. But it was understandable, seeing the odd shape of the actual present under the wrapped paper. The gifts from Charlie were very plain, wrapped brown paper, sent by a couple of owls a week before he had arrived. He really didn't know what to buy everyone, so he resorted to safe gifts. Gifts he thought anyone would like. Things like notebooks and clocks. Still, he couldn't help but throw in things like dragons teeth and scales just on the side. Everyone liked dragons teeth, right? Charlie thought.  
"Here Charlie, Ron," Bill came around and handed them both a pint of what smelt like butterbeer, interrupting Charlie's thoughts on whether his gifts were okay or not, "a toast!" Bill proposed, raising his mug, "to being together as a family."  
"Here 'ere!" Percy, Charlie and Arthur said at the same time. Others agreed and took a swig. Molly smiled and clapped her hands proudly.  
"May every Christmas be this wonderful," Hermione added, leaning her head on Ron's arm with her usual smile.  
"Agreed." Harry said as he put his arm around Ginny, taking another sip of his butterbeer.  
Just then, Arthur pulled a cushioned purple chair next to the end of the couch in which Charlie was sitting.  
"Ai, Charlie, about the ministry matter, we've got an.. interesting situation with the Magical Creatures Department. I overheard some people talking about it, seems to be a pretty unique case. I suggested you for the matter right away!" Arthur explained.  
"What situation? A dragon?" Charlie asked, confused.  
"Well, yes. But it's.. more complicated then that. We've never seen anything like it," Arthur scratched the back of his neck, "seems it's been hiding away for a very long time, Hagrid even had a hand in keeping it out of the ministry's care."  
"What do you mean? Something you've never seen? A certain species of dragon?" Charlie questioned again, getting impatient.  
"..Perhaps." Arthur shrugged.  
"Dad, you're not making sense." Charlie chuckled.  
"Well, we'll talk more about it in the morning, after we open the gifts, how about that? I can even go take you to see it." Arthur grinned, patting Charlie on the back. Charlie agreed, as Arthur said a quick, good boy, then got up to leave again, sitting with his wife on the double sofa.

Charlie tried to get the thought and excitement of the possibility of a new species of dragon off his mind, but it plagued him the rest of the evening.

- - -

A/N : I was bitten by a plot bug. oo I've been meaning to put it in words for a while, sooo here it is. xD This is the first chapter, just me getting used to writting again, seeing as I haven't done it for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Muffled voices echoed quietly somewhere outside the room. A confusing sense of dread hung stale in the air. His arms hurt. The rest of his body felt oddly numb. It would have been refreshing, the cool dampness that clung to his skin, but the stink of the cell prevented any possibility of even the slightest feeling of comfort.

Gabriel didn't open his eyes for a long time. Not that he was afraid; he just didn't need to face whatever unfamiliarity that were awaiting him. Slowly, as we woke from his dazed uncontiousness, he began piecing together what he knew. He didn't know much, just that he wasn't in his usual cot in the basement of Hagrid's small hut north of the Forbidden Forest. He made a list of what he knew for certain.

He wasn't home. He felt damp, cold, and dirty. He smelt something horrid. His arms hurt. And something in his mind told him not to open his eyes, because if he did, he would fully understand the severity of the situation he was in.

He weakly tugged at his arms, but they didn't make it far. The clanging of metal on metal seemed to jog him out of his apathetic uncontiousness. His eyes opened wide, but he immediately shut them, squinting at the sudden exposure to the strong aroma and the small bit of light that was seeping through the cracks of a door at the other side of the room.  
Panic suddenly set in, unsuccessfully trying to pull his arms to his sides. The muffled voices seemed to quiet, as the chains around his arms, and what he soon discovered were entrapping his ankles as well, became louder with his struggeling.  
Gabriel swore under his breath, which was more difficult then he would have thought. His throat was raw, sore and dry. He went into a coughing fit, bile quickly coming up from his stomach. He spit it out. He was terribly thirsty. He whiped his mouth off on his arms, shakily taking in uncertain breaths, still tasting the rotting stomach acid.

_Where the fuck am I?_

Memories suddenly came rushing back, hitting him like a brick. He felt his insides coming up once more.

His thoughts were just as quickly interrupted by the sound of a familiar, husky, heavily accented voice.

_Hagrid!_

He wanted to call out, but knew his lungs wouldn't permit it. He tried anyway.

"Hagrid! I'm in here!" Gabriel shouted. His voice cracked, but it was louder then he had thought. He coughed a few times more. He strained to listen to see if his friend had heard him.

The shouting outside the door continued for a short time, Gabriel straining to hear what they said. It was impossible, however.

And hour or so passed, and things grew quiet. Gabriel was sick of waiting, but after inflicting his wrists and ankles with several hard earned sores, he knew the chains were magic somehow, and he could not break free without help.

_Fuck!_ He hated being helpless! He was not some creature that could be contained with so little effort.

_Those cowards caught me off guard, trapped me! And because of what? My species is cursed? Bullshit, old superstitions and wise tales can't commit me to imprisonment!_

Suddenly, the large metal door swung open, showering Gabriel in light. The slits in his piercing yellow eyes slimmed down to almost nothing. He tried his best to stand, or at least gain some height. These humans could not intimidate him.

"Agh, it smells like blood and piss. Perhaps we should have let it out for bathroom breaks."  
Gabriel breathed deep, not allowing his pride to be damaged. He did not speak, he would not give them the satisfaction.

"Sure it can't get out of those chains?" One man asked, hesitantly hovering between the door and the brightly lit hallway.  
"Made by Umbridge herself. If there's one thing that womans good for, is making sure creatures like this are controlled."  
"Oy, it doesn't look like much now, but that thing's bloody scary off it's leash."  
"Please, it's an over grown genetic hiccup." The man chuckled, "looks like a house elf and a dragon's filthy love child. I'm sure it doesn't even understand what's happening. Do yeh, eh?" The man leaned down, smirking like an idiot, looking over the poor beast in front of him. He pulled out a wand from under his jacket and pointed it at the ground. He mumbled some charm, and the floor was cleaned of bile, waste, blood, and any other form of putrid bodily fluid.

"See? Dosile as my aunt Midge. Just give it the needles and lets get out of here."  
The man at the door chuckled sarcastically, "if you think I'd getting near that thing, you're sorely mistaken."  
"Oy, go on, I'm did the gross part. Besides, he's all drugged up. Probably won't even notice you."  
"You just cast a cleaning spell, I have to go stick things sharp things into that over grown.. whatever it is."  
"Alright, give it here." The man snatched the syringe from the nervous man.  
Gabriel waited.  
The man walked toward Gabriel, but slowed when he locked eyes with the creature. He broke the stare, and quickly kneeled down next to the gray skinned monster.  
His hands fumbled, his confidence suddenly drained. He slowly took the syringe and tried to take Gabriel's arm.

Gabriel shot up and stood as best he could over the man, his wings from his back uncurled, filling up the room, adding to his already staggering size. His claw like hands clamped around the mans wrists, forcing the man to fall over. Gabriel stood over the man, his pointed teeth barred and snarling.

"You want me to be an animal," Gabriel shouted, his voice booming, "fine!" The sound of his lion-like roar quickly followed.

The man under Gabriel stuggled like mad against his grasp, freeing one of his hands. He tried to reach for the syringe, which hadn't rolled far. Before his hand could reach the needle, he felt several small bones in his hands crush with the impact of Gabriel's clawed foot. Gabriel grabbed the needle off the floor and stuck it in the mans trapped arm. The mans yell quickly faded, as he lay in a drugged, numb, sleep.

The man near the door way seemed to be frozen, the only thing moving was the dark spot on his crotch that seemed to be growing.

Gabriel turned to him and roared once more, releasing all the pent up energy and rage he had inside him. The man then dropped, fainting from sheer fright.

For the first time in a long time, Gabriel felt a sting of pride filling him. He then kneeled next to the 'sleeping' asshole next to him in search of keys. A few minutes of struggling later, the chains clanked to the floor, and he rubbed his now free wrists. He stood up straight, his back cracking a few times. He took a few minutes to savour his small victory. He knew it was meaningless if he didn't escape though. So he turned to the gapping light, and headed forward.

A/N : Okay. It's been a while, I know. I have no excuses, so, I'm just acknowledging the fact that I'm lazy. But! I do still write these, I just never get around to posting them. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon, this chapters kinda boring, but whatever. I have to have some kind intro.

Also! If you're wondering what Gabriel looks like, or what species he is, he's a Gargoyle. Remember that awesome show by Disney, with Goliath? Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway, and Hudson? :D Yeah. That's what I'm ripping it off of. So, he's a kind of Gargoyle, but for the sake of Harry Potter and it's magical creatures, I'm saying he's somehow part dragon. Like a combined species of humans and dragons. I'll explain more as the story goes on. Anyway, keep reading, it'll get cute.

And because I'm so nice, I'll give all you perverts (including me) some awesome imagery I had when thinking of this story.

Charlie, in my head, is Ewan McGregor (Moulin Rouge, Down with Love, Star Wars Ep I, II & III)  
And Gabriel is Jonathan Rhys Meyers (Tudors, August Rush, Elvis)

(: So. Lust away.


End file.
